1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform which detachably mounts to and is supported by a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most people typically use a desk or some other flat rigid or semi-rigid supported surface on which to write, place reading materials or conduct other activities. Personnel in several professions, such as law enforcement officers, taxi drivers, and delivery personnel, frequently need to use a motor vehicle as the equivalent of an office. Apart from employment requirements, there are a variety of writing activities carried on within motor vehicles, such as writing of checks, letters, grocery lists, etc. Motor vehicles are not normally equipped with a writing platform.
As a result of the above mentioned and other recognized needs for a writing surface in a motor vehicle, a variety of writing devices supported by and attached to a motor vehicle steering wheel have been utilized in the prior art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,717,433 entitled Writing Desk, to Bragg et al.; 1,883,714 entitled Portable Desk, to Gray; 1,977,507 entitled Steering Wheel Writing Case, to Edwards; 1,991,029 entitled portable Automobile Desk, to Pinney; 2,244,861 entitled serving table to Walker; 2,299,025, Steering Wheel Tray to McGinley; 3,643,606 entitled Table Structure for use in Motor Vehicles, to Vloe et al.; 3,739,478 entitled Steering Wheel Mounted Clip Board, to Elenberger; 3,952,988 entitled Steering Wheel Mounted Desk Board, to Easterly; 4,375,881 entitled Portable Desk for Use with Automobile Steering Wheel, to Mitchel; and 4,453,788 entitled Portable Desk, to Russel. Typically, these writing devices are somewhat bulky and are difficult to handle and store within a motor vehicle. Some of these devices are not readily and simply attached to and removed from the supporting steering wheel. Their means for attachment are often complicated and susceptible to damage. Many of these devices are designed to lay flat on the steering wheel rim. Most can be affixed in only one position relative to the steering wheel so that adjustment to an optimal angle is not possible.
The '433; '714; '507; '029; '025; '606; '478; '988; '881; and '788 Patents all disclose prior art devices which are attached to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle by means of clamps, clips, lugs, hooks, brackets or a yoke. Many of these attachment means are complex and require significant time and effort to effectuate either attachment to or removal from the steering wheel. Additionally, since the attachment means extend out from the edges of the devices, they are often susceptible to damage and make storage and handling more difficult and cumbersome.
Some of these prior art devices, such as those disclosed in the '606 and '788 Patents are adjustable in height or alternatively in the vertical angle relative to the steering wheel. However, none of these devices is adjustable in height and vertical and horizontal angles. None of these devices facilitates adjustment for use by either right-handed or left-handed individuals by having alternate angles of attachment which are natural for those individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,861 discloses a device which attaches to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle and requires a brace which rests appurtenant to the steering column for support of the device. The device attaches by means of J-shaped slots and is not adjustable in either height or angle relative to the steering wheel. Additionally, it appears to fit only one grip size and one steering wheel diameter.